


Bleedout

by Oryx_Gazella



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Short Film)
Genre: DHMIS, F/M, Padlock, i mean they only die for like 2 hours so its sort of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oryx_Gazella/pseuds/Oryx_Gazella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paige's antics may gone bit too far, and Tony's not exactly pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleedout

**Author's Note:**

> I havent written fanfiction for six years my life is ruined how did it come to this

            Tony was screaming.  That was good, but it could be better.  It wasn’t the kind of screaming that meant she had won; it was mostly just angry bellowing.  He scraped at his eyes with one hand, trying to claw the thick dark ink out of them, and swung his black, ornate, and deadly-sharp sword around with the other.  She stepped shakily out of the way of the weapon, his defensive flailing throwing tiny drops of her blood around the room. 

            _That fucking bastard_ she thought as she gingerly placed a hand against the growing red stain on her side.

            Paige was faster than him, and didn’t have a bulky sword to mind, but he had reach on her.  That’s how he had managed to knock the sharp fountain pen out of her hand.  That’s how he had managed to jab the point of his sword into her, just under her ribs, and twist.  Paige didn’t know where the pen had gone, but that wasn’t important; this injury was much worse than she had thought.  She grit her teeth; she had to retreat for now, and hope that she had the ti-…the _chance_ to find another weapon before Tony got himself together.

            She moved silently out of the room they had been fighting in; Tony tried to ambush her while she was practicing calligraphy, but he wasn’t quiet enough to catch her off-guard.  She had dodged the initial blow, the one he meant to use to gain an upper hand, if not kill her outright.  It was clear he was angry; he wasn’t even playing this time.  This wasn’t at all fun.

            While neither of them seemed to be able to die permanently, they could be “killed” for a time.  When they initially delivered fatal wounds to each other, they both thought this was it; until Tony woke up first, his body healed and tangled in Paige’s still-unmoving form.  He pulled the sword out of her abdomen, assuming he had just barely squeaked by, when she murmured sleepily, like she had only been napping instead of impaled and lying in a pool of their blood.  The pair had of course run more experiments, to find that “dying” merely put them out of commission for about two to four hours. 

That’s not to say that getting killed was painless; wounds still hurt, adrenaline still spiked (it was admittedly addictive) and forced them into fear. Once they were out, the other was free to try and dispose of the body however they saw fit.  If they were cut into pieces, they largest bit would regrow into their full form, while the smaller bits would disintegrate into the air at the same rate as they reformed on the ‘main’ part.  Once they revived from death, there seemed to be a span of time where they could not be killed again; something Paige had discovered when she woke up at the bottom of a lake with a rock tied around her neck.  Instead of drowning, she was able to breathe in the water like air and untie the rope.  Once she surfaced, however, she had a hell of a time hacking up the water in her lungs, and swore to get that goddamn clock back for it.  

That…was likely the source of her problems right now.  She may have taken it too far last time she killed him; covering his body in wet cement and dragging him into that same lake probably ticked him off a little more than usual.  It certainly took him longer than usual to show back up at the house. Once he returned, dried off his clothes, and finished picking bits of cement out of his hair, he acted in a completely civil manner to her, not even mentioning the eight or so hours he spent speeding up the erosion process fifteen feet underwater. 

In hindsight, that was a pretty big red flag, she thought as she tried to climb the stairs silently and keep her eyes focused, leaving the lights off.  The blood seeping out of her shredded side began softly plipping to the floor, the side of her dress already saturated with red. 

“ _Damn it_ ” she hissed to herself; the she was leaving tracks now; it’d be hard to hide and catch him off guard.  She had to make it to the far bedroom where she had stashed a few kitchen knives behind a bookcase.  She had to make it there and hide until his back was to her; she was too lightheaded to be agile and take him head-on.  He was still snarling and blinded, though he seemed to realize she was no longer in the room with him, or it at least sounded like that.  Hopefully the ink burned his corneas off before he managed to wipe it away.

Paige reached the top of the stairs, clutching the railing and panting as quietly as she could.  The metallic taste of blood haunted the back of her throat; she might not live through this.  If she could just stay conscious for a little while longer, the wound would start closing up.  But Tony knew that too.  It was a race between them now; he needed to find her before she started healing up, she needed to avoid him until her side stopped gushing. 

A glace back revealed that Tony was not behind her and the blood droplets only started about halfway up the stairs; maybe in the darkness he wouldn’t see them.  It was an empty hope - the house wasn’t that big.  He’d get to the second floor soon, even if he somehow _didn’t_ see the trail she was leaving. 

A door slammed somewhere downstairs; he’d gotten enough ink out of his eyes to start searching the house.   Paige slunk through the hall, begging the floorboards to keep quiet as she stayed close to the wall, partly out of wanting to keep as quiet as possible, and partly out of the need for physical support.  She heard him talking, but couldn’t make out what he was saying.  Probably some long-winded bullshit about how he doesn’t have _time_ for this.  He always worked the theme into his speech when he was confident, and he was especially confident now. 

Paige laid her bloody palm on the knob of the door just as a boot landed on the first stair. 

She was dizzier than ever and hadn’t found a hiding place yet.  She didn’t even have a weapon.   She twisted the knob, not even caring about the red smear she left across it.  Slipping into the room, she stumbled and caught herself.   The heavy footsteps advanced up the stairs, calm and even.  Paige made it to the bookcase and peered behind it.

The knives were gone. 

_No no no no no_

Okay, okay, just hide.  Just hide and wait until the bleeding stops.  Sneak up behind him and choke him to death.  The hall creaked.  He didn’t even try to hide his presence. 

Tap tap tap tap

The tip of a razor-sharp sword ticked against the floor, counting exact seconds.  Fucking showoff.

Paige half-crawled into the closet and pulled the door closed.  She knew he had her cornered.  She knew he knew exactly where she was.  It was the waiting that tortured her far more than the still-dripping hole in her side. 

 _Goddamn it why’d I have to hide?_ Why couldn’t she just confront him?  It was this unreasonable panic response her (sort-of) human body gave her, unable to make clear decisions that might save some face.  It was too late to come out now, too proud to go back on a decision.

“Paaaaige deeear” Tony crooned from just outside the door.

Her heartrate spiked despite herself.  She knew she wouldn’t face permanent death, just a very uncomfortable place to wake up, but still she felt a flash of fear.  It dissipated just as soon as it appeared, being replaced almost immediately by ideas of just how to snap his fucking neck.  But with every hot pulse of blood that leaked from her, the less likely that course of action got.

The doorknob turned, and Tony stepped into the room.  He walked slowly toward the closet, humming to himself, still tapping that damn sword.  Paige’s hand rose to cover her mouth, hoping he wouldn’t hear her breath hitch.  She kept her other hand pressed against the gash on her side, still trying futilely to stem the blood.

“Darling, I'm afraid you've left quite the trail to your location.  I have to say, it was very sneaky of you, hoarding the knives like that.  However you kept them there for _too long_.  Move them around if you want to keep them secret.  And here I thought you were _creative_.”

Paige felt a rush of anger.  It wasn’t unusual for him to mock her in order to get a rise out of her, but this time she couldn’t quite fight back.

No, all she could do was wait for him to open the closet door and end it.  He was keeping her waiting on purpose; agonizing her like this seemed to be the only thing he’d waste his precious _time_ on.  Paige shifted in the small closet as quietly as she could; obviously he knew she was in here, but she could at least try.  Bracing her back against the back wall, she waited for him to pull the door open.

The knob rattled and the door swung back

“It seems you’re out o-“ Was all he got out before a kick aimed straight at his crotch flew out of the closet.

Tony leapt back from the black shoe, barely avoiding the assault.  Had she been in better condition the blow certainly would have connected and he’d have been stunned, turning the tables on this fight.  It hadn’t connected, however, and he grabbed her leg by the ankle, pulling her out of the closet. 

Paige snarled and cursed at him as he planted a foot on her middle, pinning her down and pressing the tip of his sword to the center of her chest. 

“I have to say dear, this was almost enough fun to make up for the cement.”  He murmured, the corner of his mouth pulling up into a smirk.  “But I’m afraid it’s time to end this.”

Paige sneered up at him “Then stop _mucking ab_ -.”

Her sternum crunched as the sword was thrust through it.  Paige gasped at the feeling of the cold metal punching through her chest, and choked on the blood that flooded her mouth and nose.  Pain wouldn’t get the chance to hit her before she bled out.

Tony quickly kneeled down and pushed a hand under her head, grabbing a handful of curly hair.  He brought her up to meet his mouth and kissed her deeply through the coppery blood as she died.

Of course she kissed him back.              


End file.
